


A Wolf In Cat's Clothing

by catwritesfic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And they know it, Angst and Feels, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), Magicats (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, Werewolf Adora, based on kace's art, but they don't know they both feel the same way, i love their werewolf au and wanted to write a fic in that universe, they're so gay you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwritesfic/pseuds/catwritesfic
Summary: Catra leaves the bounds of her colony to see how close the werewolves have encroached so far, only to see a fight between a few fully shifted wolves. She flees before she get too close to the danger, but just a day later, she stumbles upon a young woman wandering the Whispering Woods - and she looks pretty badly hurt. In a twist of morality, Catra invites the human to her colony to heal, which may prove to be a mistake.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 121
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will continue if y'all are interested! i have a story pretty planned out so far :) if there are mistakes, it's because im writing this in a frenzy :3c

Catra knew she shouldn’t be here. 

The Wolves had been skirting ever closer to their home, their territory, almost as if testing the Magicat’s resolve. Lines were being blurred, fights were breaking out almost daily. Magicats had numbers on their side, but werewolves had size and strength. They dwarfed the smaller race when in their wolf forms, easily triple the size of an average Magicat, and, well, Catra wouldn’t admit to being slightly below average-sized, but…

Regardless, she was pushing her luck and her 9 lives, that may or may not exist, by being here, so close to the wolves’ territory that she could smell them from her perch in the canopy of the forest. She told herself she was simply here to gather the fresh growth of fruit from the trees that just happened to only be growing at the cusp of what was now werewolf territory. She was always pretty good at lying to herself. 

If she was honest with herself, she was curious. How many wolves were there, so close to her own home? What did their home look like? What were they doing there? 

Most importantly, was their encroachment on Magicat territory on purpose? 

“I’ll be quick,” Catra said to herself. She pulled her travel pack tighter around her chest and steadied herself before making a leap for a lower branch, catching herself with her hands and flinging back upwards with great agility. She landed quietly on a lower tree limb with the assist of her clawed feet and hands. She huffed quietly, proud in her ability to keep a low profile while she gathered intel on her people’s deadliest enemy. Not that any of the Magicats back home even knew she was here. It was forbidden to get near to the wolves, but Catra wasn’t very good at listening. 

It’s not like they’d care if she had found herself caught up with a pack of wolves anyway - they found Catra as a young child, abandoned in the woods, and they made sure she knew she wasn’t truly one of them ever since. Sometimes she wished they’d just left her alone. She’d either have died or fought her way to the top - and either of those options was better than being treated like an outcast among her own kind. 

What was she doing? Oh right, stalking the Werewolves under the guise of gathering. She should be focusing - this was important! If she got caught she’d be ripped apart in moments. Her caretaker’s voice rattled around her brain - you’re being foolish, Catra - and she shook her head to force those thoughts out. Now was not the time for this. 

A howl ripped through the silence of the night and Catra’s fur stood on end as she started. She pushed herself up against the tree, back flush with the rough bark. That howl was way too close. Much closer than Catra would have thought. She peeked around the tree just in time to see a massive wolf running through the woods at an impossible speed, followed closely by 2 more. The first wolf had tan fur with creamy blond highlights that ran under their belly and tail. The two behind them were differing shades of dark grey with taupe highlights, and they were growling fiercely as they gained ground on the tan wolf ahead of them. Catra didn’t have much time to examine them before they were gone in the underbrush, another howl echoing through the trees. Moments later, there was a yelp and then an agonized whine, and Catra’s eyes widened in shock. The two wolves have been attacking the other, she figured. She wondered why, but only for a moment, since the danger of the situation struck her quickly. They had been running in the direction of her clan. 

She should go back now, before anything happens. The magicat took a deep breath, and then started making her way home. 

That night, just before sleep took her, she swore she heard the screams of a woman in the far distance. 

It was probably just a dream. 

\----------

Only a night had passed before Catra was back out in the woods, further than she should be - that was just her way at this point. She wondered if maybe she’d find the body of a massive, dead wolf. The fight she’d heard sounded severe, and the echoes of screams and howls followed her. In a way, she felt almost guilty, but what could she have done? Get involved and have all three wolves team up to tear her apart instead? Hardly. 

She pushed through underbrush and thick bush, muttering to herself about finding the right tree to climb so she could stop trudging across the forest floor. 

Catra gasped when she came face to face with another person as she pushed through the bush and she jumped back with a hiss as the other yelled in shock. She took up a defensive stance, ready for the fight, but she paused when she actually looked at the stranger. 

She was… pretty. More than pretty. She had long blonde hair tied up high on her head, and she was well-built with defined biceps and broad shoulders. Her clothes were a bit tattered but somehow still flattering to her figure, and perhaps most notably, she was covered in bruises and scrapes and gashes that looked only a day or two old. Before Catra could say anything, she spoke. 

“It’s you!” She said, and Catra then noticed the look of recognition in her eyes, which was odd, because Catra would have remembered meeting someone so beautiful. 

What? Shut up, stupid, she thought. 

“Have we met?” She asked cooly, crossing her arms as the sense of danger faded. 

The woman’s eyes widened. 

“Oh! Uh, actually, maybe I’m confusing you with someone else,” she laughed, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. 

Catra didn’t buy it for a second.

“Sure,” she rolled her eyes. “I bet it was a different magicat with heterochromia this side of the Whispering Woods. Who are you?”

Catra could have sworn she saw the woman gulp. She was intimidated. Good. 

“A-Adora. I’m not, uh, from around here.”

That much seemed obvious to Catra, who had spent all her life in the woods and had never met a human here. 

“Where are you from, then?” She prodded with a cocked eyebrow.

“Someplace I… don’t wanna go back to.” As she spoke, Adora averted her eyes to the floor and something in her expression looked hurt. Catra at least knew when to drop the subject, so she let her off the hook for now. 

“Do you need a place to stay? Get cleaned up? Those wounds don’t look so good.” 

The offer was just a friendly gesture, an act of unusual good will, yeah.

Adora looked taken aback by it. 

“Aren’t magicats, like, not open to outsiders coming into their colonies?” she asked. 

Catra felt her face heat up. 

“Well, I was trying to be nice, but I guess never mind,” she muttered. 

She moved to turn away but Adora grabbed her hand and yelled “no!” 

Catra tensed but didn’t pull her hand away. At the migicat’s steely gaze, Adora let go like she’d been burned. 

“I-I mean...I’m sorry, that was dumb to say. I... would really appreciate the help - I don’t have anywhere else to go.” 

Her blue eyes shone with sincerity and Catra, for perhaps the first time in her life, felt like a jerk. 

“Then follow me, and stop arguing,” she grumbled to shake off her own shining act of goodwill. This wasn’t because she liked her. This was just the right thing to do. 

And since when do you care about that? A voice that sounded suspiciously like herself said in her head. 

Adora did follow her, and for her part, she also kept mostly quiet. For a solid minute, that is. 

“So...you’ve always lived here, huh?” She asked, looking everywhere but at Catra. 

“Yeah.” Catra went to push a branch out of her way and shrieked when it swung back into her face with a slap. Adora snorted a laugh and doubled over, covering her mouth with one hand. 

“I’m sorry - oh, I shouldn't be laughing.” Despite saying this, she continued to do just that. Catra snarled and stomped her foot.

“Hey!” She shouted shrilly. “Don’t be an asshole! I’m going out of my way to help you right now!” 

Catra paused as she watched the other woman try to compose herself. Her face bright with mirth. Her laugh was dorky and too adorable for her own good. The magicat’s cheeks pinked. 

“I know,” Adora gasped on a giggle, straightening her posture. “I’m sorry, uh- oh. I never got your name.”

Catra’s ear twitched. 

“Catra,” she said, wondering if that was wise. Not that it really mattered - she was taking Adora to her own colony. The woman would learn her name eventually. 

“Catra,” Adora repeated, and the chill that ran up the magicat’s spine at hearing her name come out of that beautiful human’s mouth had her cringing at herself. “‘Cause you’re, like, a cat.”

Now she was cringing for a whole new reason. She huffed and shoved at Adora playfully, but was shocked when the girl didn’t budge an inch. She was even stronger than she looked, and she looked pretty strong. 

“Shut up,” she said halfheartedly, distracted by the muscles on the woman’s arms. Her strong shoulders. Her pretty face-

“I’m just not making a good impression, am I?” Adora asked, flapping her hands nervously. 

Catra snorted. 

“No, but at least you’re cute.” 

They both paused and Catra suddenly wished she had been mauled by wolves. 

“I mean.” That’s exactly what she meant. “Come on - it’s gonna be dark soon and you don’t wanna be stranded in the Whispering Woods when the wolves come out.”

She trudged ahead, shoulders hunched and face on fire. Adora followed in stunned silence, but of course that didn’t last long.

“Are you just one of those people who flirts instinctually?” She prodded. Because there was no way the beautiful cat-girl thought she was cute, too, right? Right. Right…?

“No,” Catra protested. “I just- Ugh!” 

She slashed at a vine with her claws to get it out of her way and Adora took the hint to drop it. 

The walk continued on as Catra sulked in silent embarrassment. Adora couldn’t help but observe her and smile, just a step behind. Perhaps that was the reason she found herself crashing into Catra’s back when the magicat suddenly stopped in her tracks. 

“Ah- watch it!” Catra yelled, but her anger dissipated when she found herself being caught in two muscled arms, one around her waist and the other clutching the front of her shirt. They both paused and stared at each other for a moment, the air thick with something. When Adora’s eyes flicked down to Catra’s lips, the magicat tensed and pushed away, backing up a step and averting her eyes to the ground. “Be careful, okay?” 

“S-sorry,” Adora breathed. 

Catra swallowed, then squared her shoulders. 

“We’re almost there. I just wanted to let you know that you should stand behind me, keep your eyes down, and don’t say anything until I tell you to, okay?”

She met the human’s eyes again, finally, and that was a mistake when she saw the dazed look on her face. 

“Yeah,” was all Adora said. 

Catra nodded, ignoring the way her stomach flipped. She turned back around and led Adora over the threshold that she doubted the human could sense. The colony was just on the other side of the treeline. 

Catra took a deep breath. Okay. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay cat gay cat gay cat!!
> 
> Also, Clawdeen is a reference to the old she ra series! she was Catra's pink lion.

All eyes were on the pair as they walked past tents and canopies, Catra’s fellow magicat’s casting curious gazes on the human girl with dried blood on her clothes and poorly healing slashes on her cheek. Catra held her head high while Adora walked close behind, face towards the ground and body language timid. 

No one said anything. Catra knew they trusted her - but to the extent that she could waltz home with a stranger in tow? That was new. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone as she entered her caregiver’s tent - the leader of the Colony. A feared magicat. 

She was tall and broad in stature. Her fur was light pink and her mane was brilliant. She wore a suit of arms at all times, stark silver that shone with her golden eyes. Presently, she was speaking in a hushed tone with an advisor of hers; a dark-furred woman with bright blue eyes and a friendly, is a bit serious, disposition. 

“Queen Clawdeen, may I request your attention?” Catra asked. She felt Adora stiffen at the sight of the tall woman before them, and wondered if she felt frightened. 

Clawdeen cast her attention to the younger magicat, and quickly her eyes slid to Adora. She whispered something to her advisor before giving the pair her full attention. 

“My Catra, who is this?” She questioned, taking a seat at the large table in the center of the room. She looked strong and sturdy, but Catra knew her age was catching up to her. She didn’t have nearly the stamina she used to. 

“This is Adora,” Catra began, ushering the young woman to stand by her side. “I found her alone in the Whispering Woods - she’s injured. I thought we could...help her.” 

Adora still had her eyes downcast as Catra had instructed, though she sneaked glancing every now and then. 

“Is she human?” Clawdeen asked, looking suspicious. “She smells of Wolf.” 

“She…” Catra looked over to her new companion. Catra hadn’t really noticed before, but Clawdeen was right. She smelled just like the wolves had smelled the night before. Just like them. 

“I was attacked,” Adora said hurriedly. 

Catra tensed at the unbidden interruption, but Clawdeen made no mention of it. Adora looked nervously between the two of them before continuing. 

“I was, um...I got kicked out of my home. And when I was fleeing, I stumbled into Werewolf territory - one attacked me, but they left. I played dead.”

Catra stared at her, but Adora was looking down again. 

Clawdeen hummed, tilting her head to the side in thought. 

“Well, it’s certainly not typical for a human to use our medical facilities, but there are always exceptions. I trust your judgement, Overseer Catra.” 

“Thank you, Queen Clawdeen,” Catra said with a bow of respect.

Catra knew what it meant when Clawdeen mentioned her rank. It was an unspoken ‘don't make me regret this’ and Catra took that to heart. That’s why, as they made their exit and began the journey to the medical tent, Catra pushed Adora off the path and into a secluded clearing for some privacy. 

“I’m sticking my neck out for you, and if anything happens to make Clawdeen think I can’t be trusted because of you-” 

“Hey, I didn’t do anything!” Adora protested, but the young magicat was having none of it. Her voice lowered as she jabbed a finger at the other woman’s chest.

“You smell like a wolf,” Catra snapped. She saw Adora’s eyes widen just a bit. “I heard wolves fighting last night, three of them, and you smell just like them.”

“I-I was attacked, Catra, I haven’t done anything wrong,” Adora said as she held her hands up placatingly. “I don’t want to cause any trouble, I just don’t know where else to go.”

Catra gave her a hard look. Searching her eyes for any hint of deceit. When she found nothing but sincerity and nerves, she backed off. 

“Okay,” she sighed. “But I’m not letting you out of my sight while you’re here, got it?”

Adora gave her a dorky smile, raising an eyebrow. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she said, and if Catra didn’t know better, she’d think the human was flirting. Catra’s tail twitched as she fought down a reaction to that. 

“Look who’s a compulsive flirt now,” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

Adora flushed and stammered protests, but Catra was already walking away, in the direction of the medical facilities. She held open the door for the other woman, who suspiciously wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

The medical tent wasn’t really a tent - in fact, it was one of the only structures that wasn’t a tent in the Magicat colony. It was a sturdy building of wood and brick, sanitary as you can get anything out in the woods, and Catra’s people were renowned for their ability to heal ailments. Adora was lucky to have stumbled into Catra. 

Few others were in the lobby; those that were had only minor work-related injuries and hunting mishaps. Catra flashed a smile to the doctor, who was writing on in a book when she approached. 

“Hey, Doc, got a special one for ya,” she said, reaching to grab Adora’s arm. She was too excited to see the expression on the doctor’s face when she realized there was a human in the colony. 

She got exactly what she wanted when the doctor looked up and did a double take, eyes widening. She looked around conspiratorially to make sure no one was watching them, then stepped closer. 

“Catra, is this-” her voice lowered to be barely audible. “-a wolf? Have you brought a wolf to the colony?”

Catra’s blood went cold. 

“Why do you think she’s a wolf?” She demanded, hushed. Adora hunched in on herself. “The smell?”

“I know I smell,” Adora complained. 

“She’s not a wolf - she got attacked last night,” Catra assured. For reasons she wasn’t going to examine, she placed a reassuring hand on Adora’s arm, her grip gentle. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” the doctor breathed in relief. She gestured over her shoulder. “Well, I have an opening if you’d like to come back to the examination room.” 

Adora looked at Catra for prompting, and the magicat gave her a wave to follow the doctor. 

“I’ll wait here,” she said with a smirk. 

She watched as the two walked down a hallway. Adora gave one last nervous glance over her shoulder and they made eye contact before the woman disappeared into an open doorway. Catra suddenly felt a bit guilty for not going with her, but, well. She wasn’t about to stand there while Adora stripped and changed into an exam gown, was she? No. Definitely not. The young woman slumped into a lobby chair and picked at her claws while she waited. 

Now that she had time to let her mind wander, she replayed the events of the day so far - finding Adora when she fully expected to find the body of a dead wolf, carelessly inviting the woman back with her, flirting. Not flirting. Maybe flirting? Ugh.

Adora was odd. She was odd, and Catra couldn’t shake that thought that she could be...she likely was...maybe…

She couldn’t even think about it. What would become of her standing with Queen Clawdeen if she’d messed up that bad? Would she be imprisoned? Exiled?

…

Would Adora go with her if that happened? 

Catra dug her claws into her thighs at the thought. What was this? This feeling of fondness and trust? It was foolish, that’s what it was. She knew next to nothing about Adora, and already she felt a connection to her that she hadn’t ever felt with another person in her life. She wanted to invite Adora to her home, let her stay over while she recovered. And then, when she was healed, she’d leave and Catra would never see her again, and she could go back to acting like a normal magicat again. Well, relatively speaking. 

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice when the exam room opened, or when the doctor offered Adora a glass bottle of pills, and spoke in a hushed tone about staving off any possibility of being infected by wolf blood. She only snapped back to the present when Adora placed a hand on her shoulder. Catra jumped, grabbing the hand and holding it tight as she shot out of her chair, a snarl on her face.

“It’s just me!” Adora yelped, trying to keep from making a scene in the medical center. 

Catra’s ears lay flat as she calmed herself. She looked down to Adora’s hand in hers and yanked away as if she’d been burned. 

“Are you all better now?” She asked, taking in the bandages on Adora’s much more clean-looking face. She was bandaged around her arm, torso, and legs as well, and Catra felt guilty suddenly. She hadn’t realized just how many injuries the other woman had sustained. 

Adora smiled a bit. 

“Almost,” she started, holding up the bottle of pills. “Just gotta take my medicine and rest for a week. Doc’s orders.” 

“Where’re you gonna go?” Catra said as she crossed her arms. 

Adora’s smile dropped and she looked away. 

“I dunno,” she mumbled. 

Don’t do it, Catra. Don’t do it, Catra. Don’t do it, Cat-

“Do you wanna come stay at my place for a little while?” 

Fuck. 

She wished she could take it back as soon as the words left her mouth. Not because she didn’t want Adora to stay, but because she really, really did want Adora to stay. 

The human looked surprised at the invitation, staring at Catra with something akin to awe. 

“R-really? Are you sure? I don’t wanna impose…”

This was your Chance, Catra. 

“Yeah, it’s no big deal.”

God dammit. 

She had to look away from Adora’s stupid, pretty face and that awful look of gratitude that had completely taken over. Her own face was a dark shade of pink that she blamed on the heat. 

“Thank you, Catra,” Adora said with such sincerity that Catra had to look at her. A mistake for sure, because Adora’s blue eyes shone with what looked like might turn into tears if Catra didn’t find a way to ruin the moment. 

“Just take a shower before you touch anything - I don’t want that wolf stink in my house.”

Adora laughed, and Catra couldn’t help but join in. 

Catra was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! as always, comments and kudos are so very appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora goes home with Catra, and ~talking~ happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected, but that's what i get for writing 4 fics at the same time! home you enjoy~

Adora was in Catra’s front room, sitting on her couch with wet hair up in a towel and wearing a set of sleep clothes that were just a bit too small on her. She was looking around curiously, no doubt trying to learn something about Catra from her belongings. Catra, however, was in the kitchen on the far side of the room, heating up a kettle for tea. She almost never drank the stuff herself, but she had it on hand in case a cold struck and she needed to melt away some germs. She figured it would be nice to have while injured, too. 

“Do you want any honey?” Catra called into the living room.

Adora choked on her breath before realizing there was no apostrophe in that sentence. 

“Oh, uh... sure! I’ve never had tea with honey before.” 

“What?” Catra shrieked in disbelief. She peered around to look at Adora to make sure she wasn’t being pranked, and saw a sheepish smile on her face. “How have you never had tea with honey? You’re human!” 

Adora rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly not meeting the magicat’s eyes. 

“I just, uh, ya know…” she trailed off. Catra raised an eyebrow. “...haven’t?”

The magicat scoffed. 

“Okay, weirdo,” she said, trying and failing to brush off the odd feeling in her gut that told her something wasn’t adding up. Humans introduced honey to magicats centuries ago, and it was culturally significant to offer honey whenever tea was made in a human household. Adora would know this. Adora would have had it countless times growing up, without exception. She ducked back into the kitchen.

“So, what tribe are you from, anyway?” Catra probed, adding a heaping spoonful of their shared ancestral history to the handmade cup of tea. It was the first ceramic cup she had ever successfully made, and she didn’t question why she was handing that particular cup off to Adora as she entered the living room to sit a few feet from her companion. 

“You...probably wouldn’t recognize it, it’s really small,” Adora laughed nervously, distracting herself by taking a gulp of tea, momentarily mesmerized by the sweet, herbaceous flavor. 

Catra snorted incredulously. 

“You’re not seriously trying to pull that line, are you?” she asked as she plopped onto the couch with plenty of room between the two. “Come on - magicats and humans have had communication in this region for decades. I’m sure I’ve heard of your tribe.”

Adora swallowed thickly, feeling her heart rate increase as she thought of what to say. 

“And if I’m not from this region?” she asked, almost desperately. 

Catra paused, giving her a once-over. Her expression became more guarded as the doctor’s words swirled around her head. 

“Then I’d be confused why you came to Magicat territory instead of trying to find one of the local human tribes. You would have had to pass through them, they practically border the whispering woods in these parts. Unless you were dumb enough to try and pass through- oh...” Catra sat straighter, giving Adora a searching look. “You did pass through werewolf territory, didn’t you? That’s why you were attacked.” 

Adora released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

“Uh, y-yeah,” she agreed, taking another gulp of tea to avoid talking more.

The young magicat squinted at her. Something was off, something just wasn’t right. Catra was suspicious. She knew...she knew something, but she couldn’t quite come to terms with it. She stared at the side of Adora’s face for a few moments as the human- as Adora stared down into her cup.

“Did you see the wolf with the blond hair?” Catra questioned before she could stop herself. 

She noticed the way Adora’s eyes widened, but the girl wouldn’t look at Catra still. 

“I saw it a couple nights ago,” Catra continued, scooting closer, her voice dropping as if she were sharing a secret. “It was being chased by other wolves - came real close to my lookout.” 

Catra saw Adora’s jaw clenching, and the magicat’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Catra…” Adora said in a whisper, but it sounded almost like a warning. 

All at once the situation dawned on the magicat. She was very likely sitting directly next to a werewolf, who she had invited into her colony, had taken to the doctor, had let into her own home. She didn’t want that reality. She didn’t want that to be the case. A werewolf had no reason to have wanted to infiltrate this colony, they weren’t even an actively combative group - the only reason the magicats had any sort of militive force was in the case the werewolves encroached further into their domain. Catra knew, though, that if Adora was in fact that blond wolf she’d seen being attacked, there had to have been a reason why she was being targeted by her own kind. 

“Is that the one that attacked you?” Catra supplied, giving the girl next to her a way out. 

Adora met her eyes in disbelief, and they shared a look of recognition. They both knew. 

“Yeah,” Adora lied, playing along with whatever Catra was doing. “Must have been.” 

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, and Adora broke first, looking down almost shamefully. 

“Catra, I-”

“It’s a good thing humans are immune to the infection now,” Catra said thoughtfully, weaving a narrative for them to share. “Or else we’d have to be worried.” 

Adora gulped. This wasn’t right. But what other choice did she have right now? She nodded, but her eyes were pleading. 

“You’re from Boreal. North of here, a few miles from the werewolf den,” Catra told her, and it wasn’t a question. It was a cover. “You were exiled, but it’s too personal to get into. Your tribe has backwards views on some things, right? You just need a place to stay until you can get in contact with the Meridi people, and then you’ll be on your way.”

Adora stared at the other woman for a long time, almost not believing what she was hearing. Catra stared back, stern, but Adora could see the uncertainty behind her eyes, and it hurt.

“Right,” Adora whispered. 

Catra took a deep breath. 

“You still smell like wolf,” she said quietly, thinking. Her eyes tracked across her home, thinking, before they landed on something that might just work well enough. “Hold on.”

She bounced off the couch and Adora’s eyes followed, and she looked doubtful when Catra pulled a hooded cloak off a coat hanger by the door. 

“Put this on,” Catra said, handing it off to the other woman. “I’ve worn it a lot, it might cover some of the smell.”

Adora did as she was told, setting her cup on the ground so she could wrap herself up in the black fabric. 

“And being in my house should help, too.” 

Adora gave her a skeptical look, and oddly her cheeks were pink. 

“Catra, should we...talk about it?” She asked, fiddling with the hem of the cloak. 

“No,” Catra said immediately. “If we talk about it, that means I’m thinking about it, and that means I know about it.” 

Catra crossed her arms as she stood in front of the other woman. Adora looked up at her guiltily. 

“And I don’t know about anything. Right?” 

“Right,” Adora agreed, though her tone was regretful. 

Catra nodded once, then strode back into the kitchen. 

“I’m hungry, how about you?” She called, but she didn’t get any answer. 

Her ear twitched, feeling a presence directly behind her. She swung around to see Adora standing just inches away, looking sad and grateful and so, so pretty. Adora’s lip wobbled and Catra was horrified to realize she was holding back tears. Before she could move away, Catra was being wrapped in a tight hug, her arms pinned to her side by Adora’s , the woman’s head resting on Catra’s shoulder. The magicat tensed, face red as her fur stood on end. 

“Thank you, Catra,” Adora breathed into her ear, and the other woman couldn’t stop the shudder that wracked her body. She patted Adora’s back awkwardly, huffing. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she mumbled, grateful that Adora couldn’t see her face. “This isn’t because I like you or anything…”

Adora laughed lightly, pulling away to look Catra in the eyes. The magicat was struck with how...soft she looked. Fond. Ugh. Catra wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. That wasn’t a good development. At least, not given the circumstances. 

“I’m only doing this because I’d be in more trouble than you can imagine if anyone found out the truth,” Catra lied. Well, it was partly true. She would be in trouble - more than she can handle thinking about at the moment. But that wasn’t the whole story, was it?

“I’m sorry,” Adora said quietly, and Catra met her eyes again. “I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. I shouldn’t have even come here…”

Catra’s heart clenched. 

“Hey, it’s...it’s okay. No one’s gonna find out, and when you’re ready you can go off again and do whatever it is exiled were-” 

She cut herself off. It was one thing to know the truth, but it seemed an entirely different beast to say the word out loud. Adora looked pained. 

“You don't have to say it,” she said. “We both know, but...we don’t have to say it. Right?” 

Catra wide eyes flashed with understanding. 

“Right,” she whispered. They were still standing so close, Catra could see the way Adora’s face seemed to relax a bit. 

“Thank you,” Adora said again, impossibly tender in her expression and voice. Too much, Catra thought. Too...good. 

There was a pause where they both just looked at each other, then Adora looked away with a smile. 

“So...you asked earlier if I was hungry...” When their eyes met again, Adora was looking shyly down at her new companion.

Catra snorted.

“You’re helping me make something,” the magicat declared with a fanged grin. 

Adora nodded in approval, smiling like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are cherished, and im excited to get into the meat of this story even more~ subscribe to either me or the fic for updates on whenever a new chapter is up <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being mia for the past 2 weeks! and for the short chapter... i want to get back into the swing of writing daily, but i can't make promises unfortunately :( owning a business during the holiday season is a special kind of hell and heaven. i really appreciate all the love and support for this work, thank you so much yall <3

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Later that same night, after they’d found their rhythm working around each other in the kitchen; after they’d sat across from each other at Catra’s small dining table, talking about whatever came to mind and laughing while they ate their late dinner; after Adora helped Catra clean up around the kitchen, enjoying the heat of her companion as they stood too close to each other while they washed and dried the dishes; after all of this, Catra was fetching a spare blanket from her own bed to give to Adora, who was getting herself situated on the couch for the night. Catra wished, just for a moment, that she had an extra bedroom. 

Then, in a moment of fanciful, unregulated daydreaming, she imagined inviting Adora to sleep in her own bed. 

Catra slammed her bedroom shut, eyes wide at her own imagination, and she was thankful that Adora couldn’t see her in such a flustered state from her spot on the couch. Though, it wasn’t such a blessing when Adora’s voice called out to her. 

“You okay?” She asked, and from her concerned tone, Catra could picture the look on her face. 

“Fine!” She ground out, clutching the blanket tightly. She shook her head in the desperate hope that maybe she could also shake out the feeling in her chest that had her so...warm. After a quick breath, she walked down the hall and into the living area, where Adora was glancing over her shoulder with a quirk brow. 

“You look-” Catra shot her a sharp glare that made Adora shut up, switching lanes quickly. She added a sly smirk to her raised eyebrow and relaxed her posture a bit. “-like the prettiest magicat in the colony.’ 

For her efforts, she was rewarded with a balled up blanket thrown directly into her face, but even that couldn’t stop the laughter that erupted from her. Catra’s ear twitched, though she couldn’t quite fight back a smile. 

“Fuck you,” she said without much heat behind it. When she was in front of the other woman, who had managed to stop laughing enough to pull the blanket from her face, Catra was momentarily stunned at the mirthful flush to Adora’s cheeks as she smiled up at her. Catra placed her hands on her hips, pouting angrily to cover the fact that her cheeks felt warm. “You gonna be fine falling asleep out here? Or do I need to read you a bedtime story, too?”

Adora snorted, falling to her side and wriggling around dramatically as she got into a comfortable position. Catra watched on in poorly veiled amusement, the smirk on her face more find than mocking. 

“I thiiiink I’ll survive,” she drew out, fighting with the blanket to pull it over herself, but finding her limbs tangled uncomfortably. Catra groaned theatrically, her arms falling to her side before she ripped the blanket from the other woman, who let out an offended ‘hey!’; Catra shushed her and unfolded the cloth to then throw it over Adora, resisting the urge to tuck her in for good measure. Once she was situated, Adora gave Catra a sheepish grin, wide and practically screaming ‘you’re not allowed to be mad at me, I’m cute’. Or maybe that was just Catra’s interpretation. 

“You’re an idiot,” the magicat deadpanned, but the smirk stayed, unbidden. 

“You know you love me,” Adora said cheekily, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She looked stupid. So stupid that Catra had to look away as she scoffed, folding her arms. 

“You wish,” she said coolly, despite the warmth pooling in her abdomen. 

Adora giggled, but said nothing for a few moments, and Catra had the suspicion that she was being stared at. When she glanced back at the other woman, that suspicion was confirmed. Her lips pulled into a thin line as she fought a flustered response to the attentive gaze she was saddled with currently. 

“Good night,” she bid in a tight tone, turning on her heels to head back to her own bedroom. Adora propped herself up on her hands to watch her disappear down the hallway.

“Oh - good night, Catra!” Adora called after her, then let herself fall onto the couch once more, shifting onto her side and mulling over the other woman’s abrupt departure. She hoped her presence wasn’t disconcerting to the magicat, but she presumed that must be the case at least a bit, given what she is. 

Adora stared at the wall until her eyes felt gritty, and after fighting it for too long, she let sleep take her. 

\---

Catra lay awake in her bed. 

She wasn’t sure why her thoughts wouldn’t stop focusing on the werewolf girl sleeping on her couch. Well, okay, she could hazard a guess as to why the woman was on her mind - werewolves and magicats rarely interacted throughout history in a way that didn’t end in bloodshed. They were enemies by nature, according to culture. So...why was Catra feeling this way? Was it the thrill of going against her people’s traditions and keeping such a devastating secret? Or was it something more...mundane? More...feelings-y? What were the feelings Catra was growing to recognize the longer she enjoyed Adora’s presence? Budding friendship, or something else? 

Catra sighed angrily, frustrated with her inability to just sleep. Typically she would get out of bed and walk around her home, clean something, eat something, do anything that didn’t involve laying in bed uselessly - but she didn’t want to wake up Adora, especially not with these...feelings....she was having. Her only option then, in her mind, was to stare up at the ceiling and hope that from one moment to the next she’d be asleep somehow.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, and don't worry the next chapter will be much longer than this one, i just needed to get something uploaded to kickstart my writing again after the last couple weeks ive had. love y'all!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yearning. yearning and pining ahead, friends. and it won't stop for a lil while lmao i wrote this chapter while i sit in bed high on pain meds so...im sorry if it's not great....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The night was purple-black, the air thick with humidity, and Catra’s light sleep was interrupted by a roaring boom from outside. She shot awake with a gasp, eyes wide as she looked around frantically, fully alert in less than a second. Another loud clap of thunder shuddered the house and she released the breath she was holding as she realized the sound was just from an incoming storm. She looked towards the window - the outside was still dark, but Catra’s vision was finely tuned, and she could see the rolling, dark clouds that were hanging heavy in the sky; the wind whipped at trees and whistled against the window. Rain was sure to follow soon. 

A flash of lightning lit up the pitch black room and Catra squeaked in surprise. When a crash of thunder followed, Catra was quick to leap out of bed and pull her sleep clothes back on before padding over to her bedroom door; she crept out, down the hallway, trying to keep silent in case there was any way Adora was able to stay asleep through the storm outside. As she tiptoed over to the couch and glanced over the back, she saw that the other woman was facing away from her, so she couldn’t discern whether or not she was asleep. 

“Adora,” she whispered, hugging herself with her arms tight around her middle. 

The other didn’t stir. Catra pouted, her eyebrows furrowed as her anxiety grew as she sensed the changing air pressure from the weather outside. 

“Adora,” she tried again, louder this time, and Adora shut up, a snarl on her lips as she whipped around to face Catra. The other jumped back instinctively, claws at the ready, and her hackles raised when she saw that Adora’s large canine teeth were on display, eyes glowing blue in the low light. 

The werewolf’s warning expression melted away when she realized who had woken her up. She blinked, confused, and her canines shrunk a bit to a normal size again. Catra’s defenses slowly lowered as well, as the both of them calmed down.

“Catra?” She mumbled, suddenly looking worried. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was you-”

“It’s fine,” Catra snapped, eyes flicking to the window as another flash of lightning hit. Her breathing became heavier and she looked back to the other woman, who seemed concerned and confused in her post-adrenaline state. 

“What’s wrong? Is there someone out there?” Adora questioned, sitting up straighter as she tried to get a better view.

“No, there’s no one- it’s just...The storm...I’m, um...can I sit with you for a little while?” 

Adora blinked, glancing over to the window as the rain began to fall in a sideways downpour. She smiled as she met Catra’s eyes. 

“Are you...scared of thunderstorms?” She said, her tone both teasing and fond. 

Catra huffed angrily, crossing her arms. 

“Never mind,” she grumbled, turning to leave, but Adora caught her arm.

“No, hey…” She spun her around easily, hand gentle around the magicat’s wrist as she pulled her down to sit on the couch next to her. Catra went willingly, momentarily stunned by the contact. Adora was touchy. Catra didn’t mind. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have teased you about it.”

Catra bit the inside of her cheek. Adora’s face was close to hers, earnest in her apology, and her small apologetic smile was distracting. Maybe that was a good thing - if Catra was looking at Adora’s mouth, she wouldn’t be as focused on the storm swirling outside. Speaking of which…

Crashing thunder made Catra jump and instinctively clutch onto the other woman’s arm, a yelp leaving her mouth before she could stop it. She was about to scoot back with a grumbled apology, but Adora moved first, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around the smaller girl. 

“What are you-” Catra shut her mouth when Adora laid half of her blanket over Catra’s lap, tucking it in under her thigh and effectively turning off the part of Catra’s brain that reminded her that Adora was a werewolf and she shouldn’t be feeling this way. “Oh.”

“Is this okay?” Adora asked in a whisper, too close and not close enough, her breath ghosting against Carta’s cheek and ear, causing it to flick just a bit. She was warm, so warm, pressed up against the magicat like she didn’t spare a second thought to their peoples’ respective histories of violence and hatred. Maybe she didn’t. Maybe Catra shouldn’t, either. 

“Yeah,” Catra breathed out, turning to look up at Adora, their eyes meeting and cementing the closeness. The arm around her moved so Adora’s thumb rubbed soothingly on her forearm, a gentle back anf forth that had Catra oddly entranced. 

“It’s okay,” Adora said with a comforting smile. Catra’s eyes were wide and unguarded in a way she never let herself be. “You’re safe, Catra, nothing bad is gonna happen. I promise.” 

“You can’t promise that-” her tone was almost defensive, but when Adora’s free hand gently held onto her own, she found that her voice was suddenly gone. The woman’s eyes were soft. Catra swallowed. 

“I promise,” she said again, punctuated with a squeeze to her hand. Catra stared at her, then nodded, at a loss for what she could possibly say in response. “Okay?”

Th magicat’s mouth opened and closed a few times in aborted attempts to say anything to the other woman. 

“Okay,” she finally gave in. To what, she wasn’t quite sure. 

Adora’s smile widened a bit, and she scooted closer, leaning against Catra and encouraging Catra to do the same, which she did after resisting for a pitiful moment. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder, Catra’s bent legs resting on Adora’s thighs, Adora’s arm falling low around her waist as they situated themselves. 

The next time Catra dared to look up at Adora, her eyes were looking toward the window once more. 

“When I was younger,” Adora began, her voice light and hushed. “My big brother told me that thunder was just the wolf-forms of our ancestors playing in the rain, up in the sky.” 

She laughed gently, her eyes flicking down to meet Catra’s, who had already been watching her. Catra’s lips tugged upwards, so small it was barely noticeable, and Adora may have missed it if not for their close proximity. 

“I used to be scared of storms, too, but...picturing it as something familiar helps. At least, it did, when I was little.” She laughed again. “Maybe it’s not great advice for you, though.”

Catra snickered, beginning to relax in Adora’s embrace. The feeling was almost...natural. 

“Maybe not,” Catra agreed, a teasing tone to her voice. “But I...appreciate it. You helping me, you...being here.” 

Adora’s fingers absently fiddled with Catra’s hand, rubbing the pads of her palm, her thumb tracing up Catra’s own clawed thumb. Distracting. Enticing. 

“Of course - I mean, hey, it’s the least i can do, right?” Adora’s eyes dropped to where their hands were joined. Her blue eyes shone “After all you’re doing for me.” 

The magicat felt a shift in the air that she wasn’t sure how to ignore. The more time she spent in Adora’s presence, the more the feeling in her chest grew. She let the silence stretch on, resting her head against the back of the couch , Adora following suit after a moment of admiring Catra’s side profile. She was pretty. Very, very pretty. 

“I’m probably gonna fall asleep here,” Catra murmured with a toothy smirk. Her exhaustion was settling in, and she was more than ready to let it take hold. Adora giggled. 

“I’ll be here, go ahead and sleep.”

Catra’s mouth quirked, something like a frown. 

“I wanna sleep in my bed though,” she whined, blinking up at Adora sleepily. The other woman’s eyes widened at that. 

“Oh - okay, you think you’ll be okay now?” Adora asked cautiously, feeling out the situation as she watched Catra yawn. 

The magicat hummed her disapproval. 

“Mmmm…I was thinking, maybe, if you want, you could…” she trailed off as she buried her face in Adora’s arm, words muffled and indecipherable. 

“Huh?” Adora tilted her head, trying to catch Catra’s eyes to express her confusion. Catra turned her head just enough for Adora to see her embarrassed, grumpy expression. 

“I said...you could...join me…” She looked away again, hand gripping Adora’s sleeve. “If you want...” 

“Oh.” Adora swallowed, cheeks going pink and warm, her stomach fluttering. “Is that okay? I don’t’ wanna...intrude, or overstep, or-”

“I’m asking you, Adora,” Catra reminded her with a humorous huff. Some of the tense atmosphere eased as Catra was reminded that this was just Adora, just her new, weird, cute friend. There was no reason to be nervous about inviting her friends to sleep over in her bed, right? “I want you to. It’ll be comfier for both of us.”

Adora’s hand around Catra’s waist rubbed up and down her waist in slow movements, almost as if Adora herself was soothed by the action. 

“Okay,” she said. 

The rain pounded against the window, thunder booming and lightning striking blinding white and yellow across the sky. Catra couldn’t hear a bit of it over her own heartbeat pounding.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! reminder that comments fuel me and i love all of the lovely comments you guys have been leaving!!! <3 <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet chapter today <3

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To say that Catra wasn’t quite prepared to have a guest in her bedroom was an understatement. As she flicked the light on and welcomed Adora inside, she was reminded of the small pile of yet-to-be-folded laundry sitting on a chair in the corner, the half-empty cups of water on her bedside table, the mess of sheets and blankets on her bed, scattered and askew from when she left in a frenzy earlier. Could you blame her? She’d never had someone stay in her bed with her before now, and this hadn’t exactly been the plan in the first place. 

She thought maybe she should apologize for the mess, but she decided to just wordlessly begin tidying up around the room, not meeting Adora’s eyes as the werewolf sat on her bed. 

“You don’t have to clean for me,” Adora chuckled, clearly not feeling the same nervousness that Catra was currently experiencing. Or perhaps she was just better at hiding it. “It’s just a sleep-over, right? Don’t magicats have those?” 

Catra paused, holding an armful of clothing as she looked over to Adora.

“Yeah, like, when we’re kittens,” she huffed. She bit her lip. “It’s...isn’t it different?” 

Adora tilted her head questioningly. 

“Like, because we’re adults? And because I’m...oh.” Catra’s eyes widened, quickly turning away to set the bundle of clothes in her laundry hamper. “I guess I never told you.” 

“Told me what?” The other woman asked hesitantly, her body language suddenly guarded. 

When Catra turned back to face her friend, her cheeks were red and her tail twitched as her ears lay flat against her head. 

“I’m, uh...gay…” 

In an instant, Adora’s expression changed to one of slight surprise, coupled with a pink tinge to her face. 

“Oh,” she said dumbly, then cracked a small smile. “I am too.”

Catra blinked, somehow surprised despite, well, everything about Adora. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Oh,” she echoed. Then, in an attempt to play off the blossoming heat in her chest, she smirked, crossing the room until she was standing in front of Adora. “Is that gonna be a problem? Big, bad wolf like you spending the night in a magicat’s bed?” 

Alarmingly, Adora blushed and raised a suggestive eyebrow, playing along. 

“I dunno,” she countered playfully, “Is it a problem for you?”

Catra snorted, crossing her arms. 

“Other than smelling like a dog in the morning, I have no complaints.” 

Adora broke into a laugh, shoving at Catra’s hip, and the magicat squeaked before laughing along with her, doubled over. When she met Adora’s eyes again, they were glistening with mirthful tears, bright blue and squinted as she attempted to control her chuckling. Catra’s smile turned soft, warm, and she couldn’t stop herself from staring. The werewolf grinned up at her. 

“Well, come on, then,” she said, patting the mattress. “I’m tired, and I have to protect you from the storm.”

Catra’s expression turned grateful, if a bit bashful. She hadn’t even noticed the storm outside anymore. 

“Yeah,” she said quietly. She left momentarily to flick off the lights, then moved to climb into bed on the side closest to the wall, crawling past Adora and laying down as the other woman followed suit. She pulled the blanket over both of them, painfully aware of how much bed was left empty between them, a cautious foot of personal space. Adora wriggled around, situating herself under the duvet, then looked over to her bed partner. 

“This is way better than the couch,” she whispered in the dark, as if now that the lights were off it was rude to speak at full volume. Catra was charmed. 

“Don’t get too used to it,” she joked, though really she wouldn’t hesitate to invite the woman back into her bed if she wanted. 

Adora giggled quietly, turning onto her side to face Catra. The magicat did the same. 

“Good night, Catra,” the werewolf murmured. In the dark, Catra could see her eyes glowing. 

“Night, Adora,” she said back.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!! <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *places this chapter in your lap and hands you your favorite hot drink* i hope you're having a nice night/day <3

Catra awoke the next morning warm. Deliciously warm. She hummed happily, burrowing deeper into the warm, fingers curling against something solid but soft, her face nestled on something that definitely wasn’t her pillow. She sighed deeply, relishing how comfortable she felt, how soundly she had slept that night. Absently, she wondered if Adora had slept well, too, out on the couch. 

Catra’s eyes shot open.

The storm. Sitting with Adora on the couch. Inviting Adora back to sleep in her bed. Falling asleep next to the werewolf. Adora slept in her be Adora slept in her bed Adora slept in her-

The pillow beneath Catra fell with an exhale, and oh god, that wasn’t the magicat’s pillow, was it? Blinking blearily against the morning light filtering in through the window, Catra’s eyes fell first on the rising chest where her cheek lay, clad in the undershirt Adora had been wearing the night before. Then, she became aware of her hands - one tucked under the pillow under Adora’s head, the other stretched out across Adora’s bare abdomen, curled under her just above the waistband of her sleep shorts. Finally, Catra noticed Adora’s arm, wrapped around Catra’s shoulder almost protectively with her hand tucked under the strap of Catra’s bra, her other hand inches away from Catra’s on her stomach. 

Catra laid still, unable to will herself to even breathe. She was thoroughly tangled up with Adora, one of her legs nestled between both of Adora’s. If she moved away, she was sure to wake up the other woman, and then they’d have to have a conversation about why they had found themselves cuddling in Catra’s bed-

Or maybe she could just ignore it completely. Go back to sleep and pray Adora wakes up before her and has the bravery to pull away. 

“Catra?”

The woman’s stomach dropped as she heard her name, swallowing. 

“You awake?” Adora continued in a raspy whisper, her voice heavy and low with sleep. 

Catra took a deep breath. 

“Uh. Yeah…” She stayed stock still, unsure if it was best to pull away or play it off casually and just remain where she was. 

“Did...did the storm spook you again?” Adora asked, sounding confused. “I don’t mind, uh, if you needed reassurance. Like, physical comfort or whatever.” 

At that, Catra finally pulled away, just far enough to look Adora in the eyes to express her distaste. She was still draped over the werewolf, arms bracketed on either side of her shoulders. Adora’s hand still lay lightly on her hip. 

“I didn’t cuddle you,” she protested hotly, her ears flat. “You cuddled me.”

Adora laughed lightly, despite her embarrassed blush and the way her skin tingled everywhere Catra was touching her. 

“I don’t wanna call you a liar, but, well…” Adora looked the magicat up and down. “You’re the one on top of me.” 

Catra pushed at Adora’s face as she extricated herself from the other women as Adora laughed. Catra growled as she sat up in bed, turning away with burning cheeks and a twitching tail. 

“Just forget it happened,” Catra snapped. She crossed her arms around herself as she sulked. 

Adora managed to quiet her own giggles enough to see that Catra seemed genuinely upset. She frowned. 

“Hey, are you...did I upset you?” Adora sat up and scooted over to the other woman, reaching a hand out to lay it on Catra’s upper back. The magicat tensed, but didn’t pull away. “I’m...sorry if I made you uncomfortable…”

The angry expression on Catra’s face morphed into one of surprise, and she turned her head to see that Adora looked worried, hurt. 

“No,” Catra said, suddenly quiet and gentle. “No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable...i just- I didn’t mean to end up...o-on top of you last night. I’m sorry.” 

The hand left Catra’s back, and her skin felt cold in its absence. 

“I don’t mind, Catra,” Adora said with a small smile. “It was...kinda nice.” 

Catra couldn’t handle the softness of Adora’s eyes as she looked at her, averting her gaze to the blanket still partly draped over her legs. 

“Yeah…” 

\--------------

The pair readied themselves for the day, showering, dressing, and meeting up in the kitchen to share breakfast together. 

“Do werewolves eat eggs?” Catra asked as she rifled through her cold box, pulling a small carton of brown eggs out. 

“Yeah!” Adora’s excitement made Catra smile, the tension from earlier easily melting away. “We don’t really cook in the same way as magicats though - I’m excited to try more of your recipes.”

Catra smirked, chuffed at what she interpreted as praise of some sort. 

“Well, this one’s pretty much borrowed from the humans, honestly…” 

Despite Catra’s words, Adora’s smile didn’t falter for a moment as she stood side by side with the other woman, watching over her shoulder as Catra began to prepare breakfast. Aside from Catra having Adora do a few simple tasks and grabbing various ingredients, conversation was sparse, and the quiet was comfortable. They ate together, across from each other, bumping knees and brushing against socked feet every now and then. 

Catra wanted nothing more than to become used to this, have it every day of her life, soak in the domesticity of sharing a quiet morning with Adora. As that thought struck her, she busied herself with cleaning up after their meal, unable to meet Adora’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!! get ready for the next chapter, i will not tell you if this is a warning or a promise :3c


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... shits happening. happy new year :) also sorry for any typos or anything im drunk

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Days passed easily, the pair enjoying their little bubble of domestic life. Adora had taken up sleeping on the couch as planned, and every day as they said their good nights, Catra had to bite her tongue to avoid inviting the werewolf to stay in her own room with her. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that Adora didn’t live here - she wouldn’t be here forever, would eventually go off on her own to find a werewolf pack that would be willing to take her in after her exile. Catra wanted more than anything to ask why Adora was no longer welcomed in her pack. She couldn’t imagine the girl could have done anything so egregious that she was no longer allowed to go home, but then again, she’d only known Adora for a few days. Not even a week yet. 

Her intense feelings for Adora scared her. She’d never felt this way for anyone before, had never been so willing to throw the life she knew away for a person she met just days ago. She knew, somewhere deep down, next to the knowledge that Adora would one day leave, that she’d go with the werewolf if Adora asked. 

“We should probably get you some clothes,’ Catra said suddenly as she watched Adora fiddle with one of her wooden puzzles. The werewolf glanced over at Catra’s perch on the window sill facing the back of the house, looking out over Catra’s small back garden. The pair had spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon tending the little plot of flowering plants and were able to harvest a few vegetables to prepare with lunch. Catra was smitten by Adora’s enthusiastic willingness to learn about things she’d never experienced, but she made sure to tease the werewolf for having never gardened before. “You know, to help you blend in.”

Adora sat up on the couch and gave her a slightly confused look. 

“I’m...I’m all healed up, Catra,” she began falteringly. She averted her eyes. “Shouldn’t I...ya know, get going? I wasn’t supposed to stay for long…” 

Catra’s eyes snapped to Adora, heart thumping. 

“Yeah, but…where are you even gonna go? Why not just stay?” Catra knew she was being silly, that none of this was fair to Adora, and it was cruel to think she could just stay and that there would be no ramifications for that. She knew this, and yet… 

“Catra...” Adora whispered, pained and pleading. She stood and paced over to where Catra sat, hunched with her arm wrapped around her legs, as if protecting herself. “You know why I can’t.” 

And Catra did. Of course she did. 

“But…” The magicat floundered for anything she could say that would change their reality, change their circumstances. There was nothing. 

A knock at the door startled the pair, and they both looked toward the front entrance of the house before sharing a confused look. 

“It’s...probably a delivery, or something...” Catra said unconvincingly as she stood and made her way over. She paused, then, something spiking her sense of danger and cuasing the fur on her neck to stand on end. She looked back to Adora, who seemed to be having a similar feeling. The magicat lowered her voice. “Go to my room and lock the door. Just in case.” 

Adora gave her a withering look, but did as she was told. Once Catra heard the small click of the lock sliding into place, she headed over and opened the door. Before her stood a general and confidant to Clawdeen, a towering magicat named Percival. She had a grave expression, her helmet held under one of her arms and standing at attention. Catra’s heart sank.

“Catra,” was all she said in greeting. 

“Hey, Perci,” Catra greeted, an attempt at sounding casual. “What’s up?”

“Your guest,” Percival prompted, to which Catra fought down a reaction, instead quarking an eyebrow in mock confusion. “Is she still here?” 

“No,” Catra lied, leaning against the doorframe. Her heart pounded in her chest. “She left the day after she arrived. Why, what’s wrong?” 

Percival looked around them conspiratorily, ensuring that no one else was around to see the two talking. Satisfied, she looked back to Catra. 

“May I come in?” She asked, though her tone left little room for protest. 

Catra didn’t bother fighting it, holding the door open wide enough for the other to step inside, brushing past Catra. Once Catra had shut the door beind them, Percival spoke. 

“Clawdeen has reason to suspect your guest is…” The tall woman stopped, tilted her nose upward to sniff the air. “You must smell that,” she said, almost accusatory, but then she sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. “Of course not - she stayed here with you. I’m sure your nose has gone blind to the stench.” 

Fighting with her body, Catra was just barely able to keep her ears from twitching, her tail from flicking. 

“What are you talking about?” Catra demanded, feigning ignorance. “What’s going on?”

Percival leveled her with a grave look, her free hand clenching and unclenching in a display of nervousness Catra had never seen from her before. 

“There have been sightings on wolves on the outskirts of the colony.”

Catra swallowed. 

“I know - I reported the sightingso to Clawdeen myself,” the smaller magicat said, a touch defensive. 

“Astutely,” Percival agreed. “But...That’s not all…”

The towering magicat stepped away, towards the front window to look out at the relatively isolated road leading to Catra’s corner of the colony. 

“What’s going on?” Catra said again, her anxiety growing by the moment. Her palms were sweating, eager for Percival to speak her piece and leave quickly. 

“Clawdeen suspects that perhaps your guest was a werewolf infiltrating the colony. We’re unsure what intel she may have been attempting to gather, if any.” Percival glanced over at Catra. “I know you trusted this girl. I’m sorry to bring this news to you.”

Catra’s heart was thumping, beating a mile a minute. She said nothing. 

“I’d advise you stay within the colony until further notice, and avoid inviting in any outsiders.” To her credit, Percival looked genuinely sympathetic. “Clawdeen’s orders.” 

“How angry is she?” Catra asked haltingly. 

The other woman was quiet for a long while, then continued as if she hadn’t even heard Catra.

“I’d also advise you not visit Calwdeen unless she calls for you.”

That was enough of an answer to make Catra’s heart sink. She struggled to maintain her breathing. 

“Understood,” she mumbled, looking away. A thought struck her. “Have there been sightings since my...guest...left?” 

Percival nodded. 

“Two so far,” she confirmed, and Catra was somehow relieved to know that the werewolves surrounding her colony couldn’t be Adora. That at least she could count on. 

“I’m sorry,” Catra said, bowing her head in humility. “I shouldn’t have been so careless. I will do what I can to make this right-”

“No,” Percival cut her off, holding a hand up in a clear ‘stop talking’ gesture. “Clawdeen expressly told me that you were to stay away from any further meetings, until we can sort this out. Stay home, Catra.”

Dejected, Catra nodded, hugging her arms around herself with shame. 

With that, Percival left, fitting her helmet over her head before she stepped out the door. It slammed behind her and Catra jumped at the sound. She released a shuddering breath, panic rising in her chest as reality crashed around her. She raced to her bedroom and knocked frantically. Adora unlocked and opened the door, her expression shaken. 

“Adora,” Catra whimpered, reaching out for her hand. 

“I heard it all,” the werewolf said before Catra could say anything else, and she accepted the magicat’s hand in hers. 

“What do we do?” Catra asked desperately. 

Adora’s mouth formed a thin line as she readied herself for the inevitable.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, and for any typos <3 thank you guys for reading! i hope you enjoy

“Catra…” Adora looked pained, and the magicat didn’t want to hear the next words she might say. “I have to leave.” 

Heart thudding in her chest and eyes already misty, Catra shook her head. 

“No-” She held tighter to Adora’s hand. “They...they don’t even know you’re here. You don’t have to-”

“But they know I’m a werewolf,” Adora cut in, voice going slightly sharp. “Neither of us would be safe if I stayed.” 

“Then I’ll leave with you,” Catra said desperately, eyes pleading. 

Adora paused, shaken, then softened her expression a bit. 

“You have a life here, Catra.” The werewolf averted her gaze. Her cheeks reddened. “Why would you want to throw that away?” 

“A life?” Catra scoffed, pulling her hand from Adora’s. “I just got banished from interacting with the governing body of my colony - Clawdeen might be deciding right now if I’m ever going to be allowed back out of my own home!”

Adora looked stricken, wincing at Catra’s raised voice. Then, her anger flared and she stepped into Catra’s space. 

“At least you still have your colony!” Adora cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Catra’s face fell, filled with realization. 

“Adora-” 

“No!” Adora cut her off, wiping tears from her face as Catra watched helplessly. “I’d give anything to have a pack again - I wanted to believe I could just come live with you and join your colony, and that everything would be okay, but it’s not, Catra, and I need to accept that. YOU need to accept that.” 

Catra stared at the floor, holding back her own emotions as she listened to Adora. 

“This was never going to work,” Adora said brokenly under her breath. Catra looked up at her, agonized. Her hands began to shake. 

“Why were you even kicked out of your pack?” Catra finally asked, voice harsher than she’d meant for it to be. “You never even told me that, and I just let you live with me anyway, let you- let you sleep in my bed, wear my clothes- and you never even…” The wind left the magicat’s sails, as she realized she wasn’t angry. She was scared. She was too close to losing Adora, and had already lost the life she’d known. Catra sighed. “I just- I feel like I deserve to know.”

Adora looked uncomfortable, crossing her arms and looking away. 

“You do,” she agreed quietly. “You deserve that.”

The werewolf sighed heavily, leaned against the wall as she scrubbed her hands over her face. The tears had stopped, leaving her tired, weary. Catra’s ears perked a bit, though her expression was guarded still. She propped her foot against the wall opposite of Adora and looked at her expectantly as she leaned back. Adora met her eyes. 

“That day...when you were in the woods…” The werewolf bit her lip. “You were being followed by members of my pack - they were on your trail the second you were outside the colony. And I...I was there too.” 

Catra’s eyes widened. 

“I didn’t want them to hurt you,” Adora whispered, almost as if to herself. She hugged herself tight as she continued. “The plan was to start picking off magicats one by one, but I...I couldn’t let them do that. My pack used to be peaceful- we always kept to ourselves, but after Angella died and Shadow Weaver stepped up to take her place, nothing’s been the same and-” 

Adora cut herself off, looking up to gauge Catra’s expression. The magicat was a mix of confused and horrified to learn this new intel about the werewolf pack that bordered her own colony. 

“Sorry- I’m getting ahead of myself…” Adora took a deep breath, then continued. “They were planning on ambushing you, and I argued, I fought back against their commands- it was my first mission since Angella passed. She was our leader before. She was peaceful, and we were one of the only nomadic packs I’d ever seen. Everything changed so quickly, and they all just let it happen, but I couldn’t let them kill you! I couldn’t let them kill anybody, so I...I fought them…”

Adora laughed, a sad, self-deprecating sound. 

“I didn’t win, obviously...but it distracted them long enough for you to get home. So. I think it was worth it.” 

Catra let out a disbelieving breath. 

“You...almost got yourself killed for me,” she said quietly. Their eyes met and Catra couldn’t help but be in awe. 

“I didn’t want you to think that I- that I would have...I would never…” Adora sank to the floor, wrapped her arms around her knees. “I would never hurt you, Catra. I would never hurt anyone.”

“I believe you,” Catra said immediately, falling to her knees in front of Adora to offer any semblance of reassurance she could. 

“Maybe it’s better that I’m not in that pack anymore,” the werewolf mumbled. She lifted her head to look Catra in the eye. “How can I miss the people that tried to hurt you?” 

Catra’s ears flattened as she gave Adora a sympathetic frown. 

“I...feel the same way right now,” she said honestly. Her fingers met the warm skin of Adora’s knee, rested there as she settled herself more comfortably on the floor before the other woman, her tail wrapping around herself and flicking occasionally. The silence that fell over them was tense with something neither could name, but both felt. After a long stretch of quiet, Catra spoke again, softly. “So...who was Angella?” 

Adora smiled sadly, leaning her cheek against her folded arms. 

“Our last pack leader,” she said, then furrowed her brows. “But...she was more than that. She was kinda like a mother to me, I guess. I mean, she had a daughter herself, but Glimmer was banished as a child when Shadow Weaver found out that her father was a sorcerer...”

Adora frowned, clearly pained by the memories she was reliving. Catra’s hand moved from the werewolf’s knee to gently touch her fingers - a silent question. Adora sighed shakily and entwined their fingers, held her hand tightly in her own. The magicat marveled at the warmth and strength just in that small contact - unbidden, she remembered waking up pressed against the other woman. Suddenly, Adora laughed lightly. 

“I guess my pack was a little weird. Before Shadow Weaver stepped into power, it wasn’t unheard of for werewolves to...be in relationships with other species.” Catra couldn’t help but pick up the hint of suggestion in Adora’s voice, but she didn’t let herself dwell on that. Not right now, at least. 

“Shadow Weaver sounds like a fucking nightmare,” Catra commented, frowning. “Why was she Angella’s successor?” 

“They were sisters, but not by blood, I don’t think.” Adora sighed, confused. “I don’t know - there were a lot of things about them that we didn’t get to know. We didn’t even know Angella was sick until she-!” 

Adora cut herself off, unable to finish. Her eyes were wet once again. 

“I wasn’t even able to say goodbye…” She sniffled, wiped at her eyes. The hand holding Catra’s shook lightly. She looked up and met the magicat’s eyes once more. “But...that was months ago. I should get over it, right?” 

“No,” Catra argued. “It’s okay to be upset about it. You have every right to be - she didn’t let you say goodbye to your mother, Adora, that’s not...that’s fucked up!” 

Adora blinked in surprise at Catra’s passion over the subject, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“And I still miss them…” Adora said sardonically. Catra’s expression softened. 

“You can’t help missing the only family you’ve known,” she said. “Even if they sucked most of the time.” 

“Sounds like you know from experience,” Adora said with a raised eyebrow. Catra pursed her lips. 

“I guess,” she relented. At Adora’s expectant look, Catra huffed. “We were talking about you, not me.” 

“Come on,” Adora drew out, leaning back against the wall. She nudged her socked foot against Catra’s leg, instigating. “I gave you my sad backstory - give me yours.”

Catra crossed her arms with a snort, turning her head away from Adora.

“Mine’s not as sad as yours,” she assured, ear twitching.

“It’s not a competition,” the werewolf said, slightly exasperated. She prodded Catra’s thigh with her toe repeatedly, earring a swat to her foot that made her chuckle. Catra pouted, then sighed, long-suffering and dramatic. 

“Fine,” the magicat relented, affecting a grumpy expression as she considered how to proceed. Adora’s face looked much too excited in Catra’s opinion. “I was abandoned as a baby and some colony members found me in the woods. I was close to death, but they were able to help me, and Clawdeen made it her mission to groom me into a good soldier for her. I...I never really fit into that mold, but, well, I think I turned out okay.” 

After a beat of silence, Adora leaned forward and took Catra’s hand once more. 

“I think you’re great,” the werewolf said, her smile kind and genuine. Catra fought back the heat that blossomed across her chest and up to her cheeks. As a cover, she chuckled darkly. 

“You’d probably be the only one,” she mumbled. When she still felt Adora’s eyes on the side of her face, Catra looked at her, and oh, what a mistake that was. Adora’s eyes were soft, fond. Her smile was gentle but so bright and welcoming. They sat like that for a moment, watching each other, until a sudden commotion outside made the both of them jump. Shouting. Yelling. In the near distance, though, there was something else…

Howling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> pls validate me with comments uwu


End file.
